Occult
by CheshireCatsFreedom
Summary: Lissa is queen, and Rose is living her life happily. But after the occurrence of someone, Rose finds herself in the middle of danger, rethinking the choices she made. Did she really get her happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**These characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

 **I've written this story as something that would happen in a book after the sixth book of the Vampire Academy Series, "Last Sacrifice". This cannon is my own, but the characters are all Richelle Mead's.**

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Rose!"

I jerked my head to my side and saw my mother walk towards me. She was dressed in the usual guardian black and white, but her hair was open and flowing, a rarity.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" I asked after I gave her a hug. My mother guarded Lord Ivan Szelsky, a royal Moroi and rarely ever left his side.

"Lord Szelsky is here for some buisness. I just reached last night." She replied, adjusting the red collar on my uniform which marked me as a royal guardian. My best friend Lissa- _or should I say Vasilisa_ \- was the royal Moroi queen and I was one of her guardians.

"Speaking of last night, Abe was looking for you." My mom said, grinning. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Can't you guys keep your hands off of each other for one night?" I replied. My mom smiled at me mischeviously. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder and i turned to find my ex-boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov looking down at me, smirking.

"Hey Rose, still breaking hearts?" He asked jokingly, his green eyes fixated on mine. But the simple sentence, when once I would've answered like a bad ass, made me blush and I looked down at my feet.

"Hey, I'm kidding." He replied, his hands up defensively. After out breakup, we had grown back to be friends, but an easy feeling in my pit never went. Whenever I looked at those beautiful green eyes, someone inside me twirled. But Adrian was a spirit user, and there was fair chance he was doing this purposely. Besides... I had Dimitri...

"Alright, well I'll leave you two alone. I've got some errands." she replied and left hurriedly.

"Always a pleasure, Guardian Hathaway." Adrian replied and waved.

"Alright so open bar, treat on me." He looked at me but I shook my head. "Can't. Need to meet Abe."

I knew it had to be something important since it was Abe. "You can come along." I said.

Adrian made a consent voice but I realized his gaze was fixated on something. More like _someone_. A girl about our age, and exquisitely beautiful. Moroi obviously. She had dark brown hair and dusky skin, quite like my own but- I hate to admit-looked better on her. Her eyes were ice blue, almost white. As bizarre as the combination was, it suited her. She was wearing a long dress which looked expensive and awesome but foreign and out of place. She didn't look like a common Moroi but she was far more exotic and exquisite for a royal. Frankly, looking at her made me feel a little jealous. But Adrian looking at her made me feel a lot jealous. Because he used to look at me like that.

"Hey!" I smacked shoulder and he looked at me confused.

"What? I'm allowed to pursue now, aren't I?" He looked at me with an expression that a mix of confusion, arrogance and a little anger. "Besides that was not why I was looking at her, even though I am allowed to. It's her aura that's a little weird." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well we'll talk to her later. Right now, Abe." I said as I steered him away from the pretty girl. But it wasn't fair. I was dating, and I had no right to stop him from either. There were many pretty girls Adrian would like. And they won't be able to help but like him back; he was really good looking and charismatic. And I have Dimitri.

"And why are we going to meet your mobster dad again?"

"He has something important to tell me. Abe!" I shouted as he waved and made way towards me. His clothing, as usual was striking. His turquoise-green suit and pink scarf looked so out of place, but he carried it with grace and they looked good on him. As always.

"My darling daughter. And Lord Ivashkov." He replied, smirking. "Pleasure."

"So old man, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Thanks to Janine. But it's not something I want to tell you. More like someone I want you to meet." Just then I saw the pretty girl from before standing beside him, staring at nothing.

The features. The clothing. Boy, I should have known.

"Nihita, this is Rose. Rose, this is Nihita." then he grimaced and added, "She's your half-sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**These characters belong to Richelle Mead.  
**

* * *

"What?" I felt as though someone had punched my gut, hard.

Nihita looked over at Abe and I saw him give her a little nod. "Um, Hi Rose." she said, so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I practically shouted as I ignored Nihita. I knew I must've looked pathetic, but I didn't care.

"Well, with the jail time and breaking you out, we never really got the time." Abe replied jokingly, but I could hear the little impatience in his voice. Only, hearing that made me more heated.

"That was three months ago. You had a lot of time to tell me that you had a little bunny in the safe." I replied snarkily, without thinking.

"Rose." Adrian put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down and as a warning to not let myself go.

But as soon as I said it, I regretted it, because Abe's face turned as though he'd eaten something sour. I guess I had said too much, but I wasn't always known for calmness.

"I guess I thought you'd rational, but I forgot that you are but just nineteen." He replied coldly.

Ouch. That hurt. But then I realized maybe I had indeed crossed the line. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. I got carried away." I apologized, looking down at my feet.

"It's alright, for now." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. Suddenly, one of Abe's henchmen came and whispered- more like growled- something in Abe's ear. He nodded. "Looks like I'll have to take my leave, we'll continue this later." he said to us. To Nihita, he said, "Can you find your way, dear?" His voice was so different from his usual snarkiness, that I couldn't help but make a low noise. Adrian lightly kicked me, warning me to stay quiet.

"I would've taken you but, I really do have to go. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead and nodded towards us and left.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us. I bit my lip as I helplessly saw Nihita look around- probably for directions. I felt so bad for her, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to help her. I don't know what had gotten into me.

"Hey, do you know your way around?" Adrian said in a cheerful tone. God bless that man.

She mumbled something but I couldn't catch it this time.

"What?" Adrian looked at her with a sheepish grin. It took a superhuman effort on my behalf to not roll my eyes at him. Could he not smile so much?

"Um, not really. But I'll find it, thanks." She said quietly, but her voice was crystal clear and melodious. Definitely not Abe's. I wondered who her mother might me.

"No really, it's not problem." Adrian replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. She took a quick glance at me and then shook her head.

"Really, it's okay. I'm off duty right now." I smiled and she looked at me like I was a mutant. Maybe I had been too mean, but could you blame me? I kind of understood how Lissa must've felt when she found out about Jill.

"See? No big deal. Come on. The court is pretty huge-easy to lose your way around here." Adrian chimed in.

She nodded quietly. "I'm at Xavier's Hall." I quickly recalled it as one of the most expensive areas where the Moroi lived.

"So, how come you decided to visit Court?"

Small talk.

"Um, well." She looked so nervous and twidgy. I guess I couldn't blame her, I never knew what it felt like to be anti-social. "I'm not visiting. Abe got me into one of the courses for being Lady Marie Conta's spokesperson."

I could make out with her voice that she really loved Abe the way she spoke about him. Her voice changed and took on a sweeter, more confident note.

"You really do love Abe, don't you?" I said quietly.

She looked at me, surprised. "Of course I do. He's my father." she replied in a stunned voice, like she couldn't believe me. But unlike her, I didn't know my Moroi father until last year. She seemed to realise that and blushed, her face turning a pretty shade of pink, as though it was possible for her to look even more pretty. "Um, I meant, I've been living with him my entire life so-"

"Oh yeah? What about your mother?" I asked her, in a tone I didn't mean to. I don't know what was wrong with me. Nihita hadn't done anything even remotely bad to me and yet here I was, treating her meanly. And for what? Stupid jealously over my ex-boyfriend and a father I didn't even care about? Pathetic.

Adrian stared at me and Nihita looked at me angrily. "Rose didn't mean that-let's talk about something else." I could detect strong compulsion. But then Nihita started to stare angrily at Adrian. His eyes remained fixated on her, but she just stared back, defiant. And I just looked at them both, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Um, guys?" I asked, genuinely scared for their health, because they weren't blinking. Just staring.

"What did you specialize in?" Adrian asked quietly, ignoring me- his rich green eyes still fixated on Nihita's icy blue ones.

"Fire." She said in a cold, icy tone that matched her glare. "And to answer your question," she replied scornfully looking at me, "I have been living in Russia for the past ten years. And no, not with my mother, because she died when I was born." She finished and clenched her fists until they became pale. Her skin was just a shade lighter than mine. Mid-east traits.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." To. Of course you did, Rose. Geez.

"It's fine." She replied in a small, shaky voice. "It's just, Dad- I mean Abe- is all I have."

I nodded slightly but Adrian still looked fazed and didn't say anything.

Suddenly Adrian's phone chimed and he smiled apologetically as he informed us that he needed to go, but that he'd meet us later. He bid us farewell, not before smiling at Nihita and giving me a devilish wink.

Nihita and I walked silently along the small pond that surrounded Xavier's Hall. We reached her room and saw it decorated plushly with a plasma screen TV and at least three different types of computers/laptops. I must have been staring at the room for a long time because she went, "Um, would you like to come in?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head. "Can't. I need to meet Liss-I mean Queen Vasilisa. But I'll see you around?" She nodded and smiled for the first time, exposing fangs. And seriously grew prettier. Like every change in her facial expression just made her look prettier than before. It was so weird.

Just as I was leaving, a blonde girl in delivery clothes came and smiled widely. "I have a delivery for Nihita Ozera?" The last word registered to me and I stared at her. Nihita winced and then nodded slowly as she signed the paper, her icy blue eyes flicking to my aid, wincing further at my stunned expression. That's when I realized that I had seen the same icy blues before. It was Christian's eyes. And Tasha's. It was the Ozera eyes.

Nihita was an Ozera.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed, favourite perhaps? Do leave a review, helps every time! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"Did she just?" I glanced at her and then at the retreating girl. Nihita was just a bundle of surprises.

"Um.." She looked down at the floor and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What did she mean, Nihita Ozera?" I asked, straining on the word _Ozera._ "You're an Ozera?"

She nodded slightly and then hurriedly shook her head, her hair shaking with her. "Dad didn't want to say anything to you until you were okay with this, um, half sister thing. I understand that you're friends with my cousin... Crispin?" she looked at me, with a tired expression.

"Christian." I said correcting her, "And how are you related to him? Other than your name of course."

"My mom is-was- Viola Ozera, Tasha Ozera and Daymon Ozera's sister. She died very young, before Christian or even you were born." her face took a haunted look and she stared at nothing in the distance.

Great. Not only I had a half sister, she was also a cousin of Christian. She was Christian and my sister. Oh lord. Only Abe could pull something like this off. I was however, cut off from my day dreaming as I saw her clutch her head and closed her eyes, a crease forming on her brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Um, yeah no it's okay. I get these quite frequently, it's nothing. If only I rest." her voice was barely visible.

"Yeah but I can get you some Advil if-"

"Please. Thanks but I'll be alright."

"But I was hoping we'd talk more about-"

"Please." she said, in a strained voice.

I sighed and bid her goodbye, my mind still reeling about the information I just found out. My half sister was Christian's aunt's daughter. I went to find Lissa, and saw her sitting in the royal gardens with Christian. I waved at them and decided to join them.

"Isn't this your day off? Can't you leave me in peace for a day?" She grinned and hit me jokingly.

"Never. Who know's what you might do in a day." I laughed.

"Don't you have Strigoi necks to break?" Christian said, smirking.

I grinned at Christian but stopped just as I met his eyes. They reminded me of Nihita's too much. I looked down at my hands, and Christian stopped smirking.

Lissa noticed. "What's wrong, Rose?" she asked, her jade green eyes full of concern.

"I was talking to Abe and he, well I... I have a half sister." I struggled to get the words out.

Lissa and Christian stared at me like I was crazy. "Your half sister?" Lissa looked at Christian and then at me. "How the hell did that happen?"

"That's not all." I strained my voice, trying too hard to get the words out. "She's... she's an Ozera. Well her mom is."  
That got an even bigger reaction, specially from Christian. His eyes rounded up in surprise.

"What did you say?" He said, looking at me incredously.

"Well your aunt and Abe-"

"Wait. Abe and Aunt Tasha?" He looked ready to hurl, his pale features growing even more white.

"Not Tasha. Your aunt... Vella."

"Aunt Viola? But she died like, 21 years ago."

"Roza?"

Another voice, a familiar one. I looked up, and my heart clenched at seeing Dimitri, so beautiful, so tall-it was hard to breathe. I got up and hugged him-I hadn't seen him since 2 months ever since Christian had gone to college- and gave him a long kiss. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him, but whatever emptiness I felt in my heart filled up.

"Still don't want your day off?" Lissa smiled, but I could see the tension in her eyes.

"Oh shut up." I grinned, holding Dimitri closer.

"I hate to do this, but can I borrow you for a minute?" Dimitri said, smiling. I nodded but Christian stopped me.

"Hey, Rose. We were talking?"

"Look, we'll talk about this later. With Abe. He'll clarify everything." I gave him a lame thumbs up and went with Dimitri. As soon as we were out of sight, I clenched his duster and held him closer, kissing him. His mouth tasted like fresh wind and coffee, ready to scoop me up and take me. But he stopped me and I looked at him, pouting.

"Roza," He said, affectionately using his nickname for me, "as much as I hate to stop you-"

"Then don't." I replied, fitting my mouth on his again. But he touched my shoulders, his eyes pleading my to understand. "Roze, I really did need you for something. Guardian work."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, and saw the nervousness.

"I was at the Central. There has been a Strigoi sighting. And it's... a little different this time."

"What?"

"They're only abducting certain specific Moroi, not even royals-but the ones who, well according to the records, the ones who never specialized."

"But why?" I asked. That didn't make any sense, "Unless..." I whispered. Lissa hadn't specialized, or so everyone thought. And Adrian too.

"It's not fully confirmed, if that is the scenario. There are no reports of Strigoi finding out about Spirit." Dimitri entwined his hand in mine, sensing my discomfort.

But I could only think of one thing. Lissa. She was in danger.

"How many till now?" I asked, my head pounding with nervousness.

Dimitri hesitated and looked around, clearly trying to avoid th question.

"Tell me."

"Roza, you don't need to know. It will only upset you further. You should be focused on Lissa." he said warmly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

But this only irritated me further.

"Don't treat me like I'm still your student, Comrade," I said haughtily, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I know he was only trying to protect me, but still. "I'm a Guardian now, a royal one. Your colleague. Treat me like one and tell me. They come first." At the mention of the last line- our guardian mantra- Dimitri's eyes hardened. He dropped my hand and looked into my eyes-no, into my soul.

"12."

I closed my eyes and took a sharp breath. 12 Moroi were either dead or Strigoi.

"Why did they find the reports so late? After the abduction of 12 Moroi?" I croaked, my eartips getting hot.

"Apparently the abductions were done at precisely the same time. The guardians were fazed... we-we've lost around 20."

20 guardians lost in a day-if the reports were correct. All gone. I opened my mouth to vent out my anger when a guardian came running towards us, dressed in black.

"Guardian Hathway, Guardian Belikov." He bent down his head respectfully at me, a royal guardian. I recognized his face- blonde curls and blue eyes. Joseph. We'd met on my promise ceremony. He was really nice and had a thick British accent.

"Guardian Joseph. What's wrong?" Dimitri said, his voice deep and unnatural, his eyes tense. And then I had the same thought. Joseph confirmed it, his voice quivering.

"Strigoi attack. They attacked Tarasov, and took the Moroi."


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

* * *

As soon as we heard about it, I ran towards Lissa. She was standing with Christians talking to some Moroi dressed in suede suits. Her guardians were around her, forming a semi circle. I neared her and realized she was getting the news as well. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes. I joined the circle and Jacobsen gave me a hard look. He was the oldest of all five of us and had served Queen Tatiana before Lissa.

"Guardian Hathaway, I expected you to be here around our Queen at all times. That's what being a guardian means." He said, frowning at me.

Alyssa, another one of my companions gave him a hard look.

"Let Rose be. She's around the Queen more than any of us."

I smiled a silent thank you to Alyssa, but she had regained her position, doing the listening-not listening-thing and as had everyone else.

I looked around and found Dimitri nowhere in sight. Neither was Joseph so I figured they'd gone to the Central. Good. I needed insider information anyways.

The Moroi who had apparently finished talking to Lissa, bent his head down and kissed her ring. It was a tradition not everyone followed, but Lissa nodded gracefully and smiled. After he left, her face was gripped with fear and anticipation. She looked at me and then nodded to my fellow guardians and they all dispersed, spreading out, but never breaking formation. Only Jacobsen, who was my partner, stayed but spread out to give us some space. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lissa gripped my wrists, hard.

"How many, Rose? They told me around 2 were abducted, but I know there's more. I saw your face and Dimitri's. Tell me." She gripped my wrists harder and I winced in pain, but she didn't let go.

"12." I whispered.

Her eyes went blank, but her hold got stronger, cutting off blood from my wrists. It was hard even for a trained guardian like me. Christian must've seen my hands, because he caught Lissa's hands and shook them off mine. I was grateful, but didn't say anything.

As soon as she left my hands, she caught Christian's coat and buried her face in his chest. She wasn't crying, just breathing really hard.

"Liss." I said, trying to bring her back from the edge of insanity. How could I tell her what I feared, when she got upset just about the killing? I couldn't. My heart heavied as I realized I had to keep more secrets from her.

"Liss, look at me. Lissa." I grabbed her and made her look at me. Her eyes were filled with something I was shocked to see. Determination. Full hard determination.

She took one final breath and shrugged off my hands and Christian's. "Rose, I need all the details. Every last one, from the Central." Her eyes hardened. "Alec." A guardian, one of our group, got out of his position and bowed. "Get up, you know it's fine. Alec, I need you to go find the Board and tell them that I have received false information, and quite improper and inefficient too. Tell them that I am their Queen, and they are not to treat me like a child." Her voice was shaking with anger and she clenched her fists.

"Lissa..."

"No Rose! They treat me like I'm five, like I won't be able to take it. How am I supposed to help if they don't even bother telling me? How am I supposed to rule?" She waved her hands wildly.

Christian caught them and kissed her fists. "And they will tell you from now on. Alec will see to that." He nodded at him and the guardian ran to obey.

"Tell me, Rose. Tell me what else?"

I looked at Christian, and just briefly, saw him shaking his head. Ever so slightly.

"It was a planned attacked. Several guardians were killed and... Moroi abducted. Then and now."

I looked at Christian and he nodded, his face grim.

"Alright, I'll make arrangements. We have to fly to Tarasov." With that she went away, as graceful as a Queen.

"Who told you?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"I heard. Is it true that they're taking only spirit users?" He said, his voice to a bare whisper.

"Yes. Or so it is believed till now. Why didn't you let me tell her? She is my Moroi. I'm supposed to protect her. How can I protect her if I am lying to her. She needs to know Christian."

"No use scaring her like that. Look, we'll confirm once we reach Tarasov, and then we'll see. But I think you should warn Adrian."

Adrian. I had totally forgotten about him. One minute of meeting with Dimitri, and I forgot all about him. Just great.

I nodded and he left. I looked at my chotki and touched the Dragomir sigil engraved on it.

I have to protect her, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**These characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Lissa arranged for us to go to Tarasov, along with Adrian and would you know it- Nihita. I was shocked to see her, but Lissa didn't know she was my sister. But why was she even there?

"Liss, that's her." I whispered, holding her arm and jerking her to my side. She followed my gaze and widened her eyes as my half-sister, looking beautifully exotic and out of place. She was twidling her thumbs and was staring outside the window, her eyes glazed and unblinking.

"She's your half sister? Wow she's so..." She stopped as she noticed my frown and grinned. "You know she's pretty, Rose."

"That is totally invalid right now. Why did you call her here?" I whispered fiercly. Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't. She's learning under Lady Evette." Lissa widened her eyes. "So she's the new Ozera? I heard someone was signing in the Ozera family from their mother's side. Rose, she's gonna stay here and be a royal. That's why Abe must've brought her here. She's under training." She looked at me uneasily and I snarled just as Adrian came and slipped in the seat next to her. "Let's go say hi. I haven't met Adrian in a while either." she caught my hand before I could protest and soon enough we were walking towards Adrian and Nihita. I could see Adrian trying to put her at ease but she was alert, like he might claw at her any moment. As soon as we neared them, she stood up and courtesied. I was confused and then realized Lissa was queen. "Oh no, please sit." Adrian I realized, didn't even bother standing up. He smiled at us lazily. "I was just asking Nihita about her life in Russia." He smiled at her, and I could hint full compulsion, but Nihita was in some way avoiding it.

"So, I heard you're Rose's half sister." Lissa said, pleasantly.

Nihita sighed and looked at her hands, and then very slowly, nodded.

"I know Rose can be a bit too hard sometimes, but really she means well." Lissa looked at me hard and I shrugged. "You have beautiful hair." Lissa admired. Nihita looked at Lissa waringly. "Thank you, your highness." she replied, meekly.

"I prefer Lissa. You don't have to be scared. I'm younger than you."

"The whole world is younger than us, and yet so much older. It's roots bind us together." With that she went back to looking out the window and me and Lissa looked at each other puzzlingly, except Adrian who nodded his head, his eyes closed. What she said matched too much with the insanity of spirit, but as she had said before, she was a fire user. Even though Avery had told us she was a wind user too.

Lissa must've guessed that too because she looked at Nihita, compelling her. "What did you specialize in?"

"Fire." She said, angrily- or as angry as one can get while talking to the queen. But the snarl in her voice was so sudden that Lissa snapped out of her magic and stared at her.

"Of course. We know that." Adrian said softly.

The sight at Tarasov was chaotic. Apparently too many guardians had been injured in the fight, and the medics had no option but to treat them right there. Bodies lay unmovingly, and I knew that the weren't sleeping. The stench of rotting corpses filled my eyes with tears and I shook them. I was a guardian, a royal guardian, and I had to carry myself with dignity. Me and my fellow guardians formed a tight little circle around Lissa, but as soon as she saw the sight, her eyes grew wide. She pushed through us and knelt down at a dead guardian's body. Her hands trembled as she began to touch the corpse gingerly... except I knew what she was doing and immediately stopped her.

"Liss. No." I hissed in her ear and she stood up, a royal grace around her. A Moroi in a black suit neared her. "Queen Vasilisa." He bowed down only for a second and then stood up. His eye was bandaged and was bleeding heavily. "Take me to the authorities, sir Friej." She said quietly, her chin in the air. Others might think it was supposed to show her queenly authority, but I knew better. It was to stop her chin from trembling. Someone touched me on the shoulder and I jerked to my side, only to see Adrian's grim face. "I don't mean to-" His voice stuck in his throat and he cleared it. "Rose, I don't mean to trouble you but, Dimtri asked for you and guardian Jacobsen." He said, nodding towards the grim faced guardian. I nodded absent-mindedly. Adrian lingered behind and I stopped to keep pace with him. His green eyes had a haunted look. Suddenly he snapped his head towards me. "Where's your sister?"

I rolled my eyes in irritation. Seriously, he asked me _that_ question at a crucial time like this. "Geez, Adrian, I don't know. I was too preoccupied with the situation to keep track of your crush." Adrian narrowed his eyes at that, turned and walked away. That's right. He just left me mid-way, not even telling me where Dimitri was.

"Where's Dimitri?" I called out, unable to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Geez Rose, I don't know. I was too preoccupied playing high school." He said, not even bothering to turn back.

I wanted to think of a witty comeback, but he was long gone by then. I shoved my pants in my coat pockets and frowned. "I'd bet on the Guardian Central." Jacobsen muttered, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I looked at the corpses around me a sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**These characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"Roza." Dimitri called out, surrounded by maps, papers and guardians. "I hope I didn't take you away from Lissa." I shook my head. "She's too busy being worried about the injured." I stressed at the word injured, looking at Dimitri in the eye. I know it was stupid, but I felt extremely angry at him for not telling me how many were injured. I know those aren't the most efficient details, and obviously there would be injured. But I needed to pass blame, and there was plenty of blame to pass.

Dimitri sighed. He looked at Jacobsen and muttered some instructions and then took my hand.

"Where are we going?"

He, however, paid no attention to my protests and continued leading me through a passage of zigzags until we reached an empty storage closet. He then looked at me, his brown eyes full of concern. "Roza, how are you?" He said, his Russian accent showing. The sound of his voice filled my eyes with tears- it was so kind, compassionate and thoughtful. I clenched the long collars of his duster, my fists shaking, and looked down trying not to cry, but two tears tumbled down on my boots anyway. I shook my head hard, trying to stop the tears. "Some of them... they won't even live. And I don't even know about the Moroi captured." He abruptly pulled me towards him, and stroked my hair. "Roza, we'll find them. And we'll kill them-the Strigoi. We'll find a way to save the guardians."

"No. You know that's not what I'm talking about." I whispered.

His chest stopped and he sighed into my hair. "Roza..."

"You tell me, Dimitri. If they come for her, how will just the five of us stop them, if a whole army of guardians in a top security jail couldn't?"

He just stayed silent and so did I. I had to save her, I had to-

Suddenly Adrian slammed the door open. "Rose-" He looked at us both and flinched. It's not like we were making out, but Dimitri and Adrian weren't exactly the best of friends. "I... erm, Abe's here and he's looking for you. Someone told me they saw you guys go in here."

Dimitri nodded. "Roza, find me after you're done. We need as much backup as we can get." On his way out he nodded to Adrian, and with a curt "Lord Ivashkov.", left.

Abe was in a frenzy, looking around, talking on his phone. When he saw me, he ended the call and smiled. "Rose, I see Lord Ivashkov found you. I wanted to tell you that Sydney would like to speak with you." He said, handing me a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Have you seen Nihita?" He asked, his smile faltering slightly. I shook my head. God, could they all please stop worrying about her? Suddenly Adrian looked in a distance, his gaze sharp, and took a deep breath. He started running towards the direction of the warehouse. "Adrian!" I followed him, bumping into people. He stopped in front of a tattered door and I gasped as I saw Lissa running towards us. "Telepathy much?" I said, but was wholly ignored. "You felt it too?" He said, panting as the guardians surrounded her. "You guys, what's up?" I said, slightly scared. "I- Rose, there's a spirit user behind the door. I feel the magic." I widened my eyes. "You mean there's a-" I was cut off as Adrian opened the door and I suppressed a gasp, but Lissa didn't.

Because Nihita, knelt down on the floor beside a guardian- unconscious I hope- who's leg was bleeding profusely. In fact, we opened just in time to see her touch the wound, and it healed instantly.

"Your sister... she's..." Lissa whispered.

"Spirit." Adrian finished for her, his face shocked.

Nihita was a spirit user.


	7. Chapter 7

**These characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

I didn't think that it was possible for my half-sister to shock me more than she had. Except that when I saw her crouch next to the wounded guardian, my eyes widened in surpise and I suppressed a gasp. She quickly got up as soon as she saw us, "He was hurt already-I was just trying..." She half closed her eyes, swayed and fell. Well she would've fallen, except Adrian scooped in a took her into his arms. "We need to get her to a feeder." He pursed his lips and nodded and with one graceful motion, swung her across his shoulders. Christian, who had just arrived at the scene, side-swept the guardians and stared at Lissa, his face full of concern and confusion. "Go with them." Lissa said, touching his shoulder lightly. "I have to talk to Rose anyway." He nodded and left in a hurry. Lissa's guardians were outside the room and it was the most private we could get. I jerked her to my side. "Didn't you know she was spirit?" I hissed, surprised at the maliciousness in my own voice. But I felt betrayed. One of the upsides of spirit was that the users could identify if the other Moroi were spirit as well by looking at their aura. If Nihita was spirit, then Adrian _and Lissa_ had to know about it. She squirmed under my gaze and shook her head.

"I didn't know. Me and Adrian- we were discussing that her aura is quite weird, like something we'd never seen before. It's not like normal spirit users, so we thought she was telling the truth when she told us she was a fire user."

"What about Avery? She was hiding her aura too." I asked.

"I do think she's telling the truth, Rose. I think she's a fire, _and a spirit_ user."

"Queen Vasilisa, we have to go." Alec said, his voice deep and grumbling.

"Come on, Rose." she took my hand and led me out. Her deep green eyes were full of tension. "What's up, Liss?" I whispered.

"It's, um- it's Jill." She said, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah?" I knew her half sister was also a sour spot for her.

"She's been... attacked again."

"What? Is she alright?" I said, a little too loud. Everyone around us looked and I smiled meekly.

"She is. Her guardians were there but... Rose, the attackers... They had guns."

"Liss, her guardians are trained professionals. Nothing bad will happen to her." I assured her, squeezing her hand.

"No, Rose. You don't understand. I don't want her to die because, well- she's really nice and Christian likes her. But I can't let her die because she's the only one helping me hold my place." She squirmed at the look I gave her, because she was being ridiculous. I couldn't believe sweet Lissa would say something like that. I knew she didn't exactly love the fact that her dad cheated on her mom, but Jill was a good person. Also, there was something off in the way she was saying all this, and I knew instantly that there was more.

"And?"

"I have decided that Dimitri should guard Jill."

"What?" I asked, my grip tightening on her hand.

"Rose!"

I released her hand but caught her forearm.

"Tell me you're joking, Liss. You can't be serious." Her look told me, however, that she was serious. "Liss, no! Jill is in St. Vladmir's. I'll only get to see Dimitri once a year!" Jill, being in the danger she was, had limited her visits to the Court to only once a year, and had decided that staying at St. Vladmir's was more safe. Or well, Emily- her mother- had.

"Rose, I'm sorry. But Dimitri is the best protection there is for her, and you know it. I would send you with him as her second guardian, but I need you here." Her eyes pleaded me to understand.

"Does he know yet?" I asked, staring at her hard. Because I felt as though.

She looked down at her shoes and nodded slowly. That did it. I didn't care about the amazing discovery I had just made. I needed to leave her. I couldn't bear to look at her nor Dimitri. I walked through the maze of corridors full of wounded guardians and visitors. I reached the Central and was shocked to see my mom surrounded by a couple of guardians. She never left her Moroi. They must be in desperate need of backup to have persuaded my mother to come. She saw me and her face lit up. "Rose, over here." She raised her hand and went back to scanning the file she was holding. I neared her and she looked up. "I heard you came with Lissa. I meant to send for you sooner but... the circumstances forced us to concentrate at more important things. So, what'd Abe want to tell you?"

"Mom. He told me that you knew."

The fake smile plastered on her face before faltered. "Rose..." She touched my shoulder.

"Why didn't you think to tell me before?"

Her face hardened. "You weren't supposed to know at all. I told Abe that you and her did not belong together. He did it behind my back."

"And you hooked up with him even when you knew he had a daughter?"

She sighed. "Rose, it was wrong of Abe to go behind my back. But now that you know, I think you should give Nihita a chance. She's really nice."

"How do you know that?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"Oh my god! You both hang out or something?"

"We did once or twice before-"

"You hung out with her but you were too busy to get to know your own daughter?" I snapped. I was trying to mend my relationship with my mother, but her being unavailable for me while I was small was still a sore spot. And now of course she hung out with Nihita and not me.

"And I still feel awful about it. I wish I could go back in the past and change it but I can't, Rose." She said, her voice strained.  
"I wanted to call you here for something else though." She pulled herself taller and handed me a file. "I talked to Dimitri before and he told me what was bothering you, and..." She looked at the file and I opened it. It was the details of the Moroi who were abducted.

 _Name- Misha Heijard  
Age-23  
Element-_ _ **Not Specialized**_...

 _Name-Jessica Landrie  
Age-47  
Element-_ _ **Not Specialzed**_...

I gasped.

 _Name- Avery Lazar  
Age-21  
Element-_ _ **Spirit (A newly found element)**_...

"None of the Moroi were believed to have specialized, Rose. And Avery..."

I flipped through the pages and held my breath. None of the Moroi were thought to have specialized. Just like Lissa, and Adrian, and Oksana... And Avery...

"This means..." I whispered.

"This means, that you have to be prepared. Lissa and Adrian... They're in danger."

Adrian And Lissa. And Nihita of course.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to leave out the fact that we had just found out that Nihita was a spirit user as well.  
"Should I tell Lissa?" I asked, gripping the corners of the plastic file. "That's up to you, Rose. But I wouldn't disturb the Queen with something that might stress her further." She strained on the word Queen. Of course. Lissa was Queen and there were other matters for her to worry about. She was ruling a whole race. No, two- Moroi and Dhampirs. I nodded and handed the file back to her. "I should go. To you know- Lissa." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and turned.

"Rose, I'm sorry about Nihita." But her voice suggested that she was saying it just to calm waters and that she genuinely liked Nihita.

"What's her element?" I asked, turning to face her. What if she was like Avery?

She frowned. "Nihita's? She is a fire user. She specialized really early, when she was 12 I think. She got the highest marks in her class too. Abe was really proud." She smiled slightly.

I nodded and was about to leave when my mom touched my shoulder. "She really adores you, Rose. Abe told her about you many years ago, and she really likes you. Please, at least try. For your father."

"Well he does love her a lot." With that I left.

I didn't know why I said that. Was I jealous that Abe loved her more than me? Stupid. I walked over to the far end of the prison and stood near the barbed wired. It was an electified fence with barbed wires at the top. It wasn't likely that someone came from over it. I looked around, but found no means of tunnels. The only way someone would get in would be through the front gate, or by switching the electricity off, which was unlikely. Suddenly I heard something in the bushes and jumped to the side. I neared it, my hand feeling the stake concealed inside my coat for protection. But there was absolutely no one there. After a couple of thorough checkups, I decided to brush it off as a squirrel or a rabbit but then saw an envelop concealed in the bushes. I gingerly picked it up. It was a plain white envelop with two _S_ s caligraphied on it, one red and one golden. They had vines coming out of it and were glistening beautifully. But as soon as I read it, my heartbeat stopped.

 _Spirit is eternal and the strongest. It's only fitting it is with the strongest. We're coming for her, Rose Hathway. How long will you hide her in that castle of hers?_

I stared at the note, my eyes wide. I knew very well who they meant by _her._ Spirit is the strongest. And Lissa was in danger.

I clutched the note, my fists shaking. I didn't know if it was anger or if I was scared. Probably both. I looked at the note and read it again. _We're coming for her, Rose Hathway._ I studied the note's engravings. Maybe the red _S_ meant _Strigoi_ , but what did the golden S stand for? I knew for sure that this was the work of the same Strigoi group who had abducted the Spirit prisoners. And now they were coming for Lissa...

"Roza?"

I quickly pocketed the note and turned around to face Dimitri. His hair were more disheveled than the last time I'd seen him and his eyes regarded me with confusion. "I've been looking for you everywhere inside. What are you doing here?" "Just checking the security." On cue, I looked at the electrified fence and then back at him. Dimitri nodded slightly, and continued. "The guards- they're all under questioning. I don't know the results yet, but..."

"But?" I asked, feeling the letter in my pocket.

"It seems as though they don't remember anything. Like they were-"

"Under the influence of compulsion." I finished slowly, my mind reeling. "Of course. Strigoi can wield powerful conpulsion."

"It's dangerous. Which is why you should be with Lissa and Christian."

Christian's name reminded me of the fact that he would be going to guard Jill. And the fact that he knew, but didn't tell me.

"You're one to talk, when you're abandoning your Moroi, _and_ your girlfriend."

His eyes reflected the guilt of not telling me. "Roza, I wanted to tell you. But with more important things at hand, it didn't seem fitting you trouble you with this. You have to take care of Lissa. They come first." He neared me and I held out my arm. "Don't. You don't get to treat me like I'm still your student, comrade." Anger coiled me up. "I can deal with that _and_ protect Lissa. Don't tell me how to do my job."

Hurt flashed in his eyes and was then replaced with anger. "Do you expect me to tell you everything right away? What about you? You didn't tell me about your sister, either. I appreciate having to know from Lissa." His behaviour was not at all like his usual, calm self. I met his eyes. "I'm sorry if I didn't want to tell you that my father had been whoring about before I was born."

"Lady Viola Ozera was well respected. I'm sure their love wasn't just a fling."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes of course, because now you're an expert over my father, his bastard daughter and his mistress."

"Your mother was a mistress, too."

I stared at him, shocked. I felt as though I had been slapped across the face. He realized his mistake too late. "Roza, forgive me. You know I didn't mean-"

"How dare you?" I replied, shaking with anger. I had often called my mother out on this before, when our relationship was borderline aqquaintace. But I couldn't bear to be compared to Nihita, to be told that I was _like_ her.

That we were both bastards and somehow he loved her more.

"Roza, what is this really about?"

I looked up at him angrily. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said, his eyes boring into mine. "I know you're upset about her. Why?"

"Why? Because she's my half-sister Dimitri! That is crazy. To know that-"

"To know what your father cheated on your mother?" I balled my fists, shaking with anger. "Of course not." I spit out, but even I didn't believe me.

"Roza, I know that's what it is. And I think it's fine. But, did you really except Abe to never have any children of his own?"

I stayed silent.

"You know, Nihita is elder to you. And Christian's aunt is dead. Also from what I hear, Abe hasn't been with anyone but your Mother and Lady Viola." He was approaching this lightly, and I was grateful.

"Roza, it's absolutely fine to feel conflicted. I know you think that you're some side child for Abe, but I've seen him talk about you. Heck, he even gave me the talk. I know he cares about you very much. But you and Nihita, you both are absolutely different from each other. You can't compare yourself to her. And she can't to you. I don't think anyone can actually, to you." He smiled slightly and I turned away. "But Roza, I think you should give her a chance. Isn't that what you want Lissa to do with Jill? I know you think Lissa should try things out with Jill and I think the same about you and Nihita."

"Don't you lecture me about all this. You have no idea how it feels." I shook my head, trying not to cry. "It also doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me about your relocation. And that, I assure you," I turned towards him, and met his eyes. "Isn't the same as finding out about a half sister."

"Roza-"

I turned and left, walking faster, hoping he wouldn't follow me and he didn't. Because I knew what I would do. And I didn't want him to know that he was right and that I was taking his advice.

I would, or try to, set things right with Nihita.


	9. Chapter 9

**These characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Nihita was lying on her bed, staring at the window when I came in. She quickly got up as soon as she saw me.

"Oh no, sit. You need rest." I said, pushing her back down. She shook her head. "No, that's okay. I really am much better." She replied.  
I nodded and took a deep breath. But before I could say something, she held my hand.

"Rose, I know you don't like or trust me, and you have absolutely no reason to." She said, in a small, sad voice. "But believe me when I say this, I really had absolutely no idea about spirit. I don't mean to be a threat to anyone. Specially Lissa." She finished, in a firm voice.

"It's kind of why I wanted to talk to you." I grimaced. "I'm sorry about the way I've been, and I have no right to be this way. I actually wanted to apologise before, but with all the..." I paused, indicating the Strigoi abductions, "Well, I have no right. I knew Abe would eventually knock up one. It's really hard to stay abrasive of his charm."

She laughed prettily at the joke and shook her head. "I want to be friends, Rose. I've heard so much about you." She said, patting my hand. Her arm was paler than usual, and I wondered what was up with that, but then figured it was probably all the sudden spirit intake.

"Rose, um, if you don't mind me asking, are you sure all the spirit users were abducted? None were left?" She asked, nervously.  
"Yeah well, Lissa and Adrian didn't..." I frowned as a thought dawned upon me. "Where did you get to know about them abducting spirit users?" It was top secret guardian information, one that wasn't even known to some of the high power Moroi, and I really doubted if Nihita was able to pull off connections.

But she just shrugged. "Things get around, Rose. Besides," She sighed, "Abe told me." I should've known. Of course Abe knew. Nihita might not have enough connections to pull it off, but Abe definitely did. "So, are you sure? All of them?"

I nodded my head. "From what we know, there were about 5 and... every one." I looked at her face, and it was hard to know what she was thinking. "But don't worry, you're perfectly safe." I added and she broke into a flawless smile. "Of course. I feel much safer here than in-"

Suddenly a nurse came in the room and Nihita's face lit up. I looked at the nurse, expecting to see a feeder, but instead I saw a plate full of mangoes. I couldn't help but laugh. "Mangoes?"

"Thank you." She took the plate from the nurse and then nodded towards me. "They're my favorite. Abe used to buy me a whole crate and send them over to Russia. They get really good ones too, in the East." She finished and picked up a slice of mango, and scraped through with a silver spoon. That emptiness of fatherly love washed over me but I ignored it. "That's nice." I replied, looking at the mangoes. "Do you want one?" She asked, gesturing towards the plate. I shook my head. "No thanks. Nihita, I have a question." She looked at me nervously and nodded. "You told me you'd specialized in fire." She nodded. "I did specialize in fire. And now..." She paused and ate the pulp. "The specialists say I have both." I looked up at her in shock. I didn't think that was possible, even if that was my theory. It was impossible for a Moroi to specialize in two elements. Suddenly, my phone chimed and I saw a text from Lissa. _Where are you?_ "Alright, gotta go. Duty calls. We'll pick this conversation up later." I got up, but Nihita caught my arm. "Rose, I really meant that we should do something together. You, me, Lissa..." She paused and then shook her head. "Of course not Lissa, she's the queen."

I laughed. "She'd love to. I'd love to, too." She smiled at me. Leaving my hand, she went right back to eat mangoes, looking as though she was 12, not 21. I exited the room and saw Abe making his way towards the room hurriedly. "Were you in there?" He asked suscpiciously. I shook my head in exasperation. "Yes! I'm capable of a nice gesture of two." He still looked unconvinced and I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead, she's still alive. Eating _mangoes_." He broke into a little smile and shook his head, making his way into the room. I remembered something and caught his arm.

"Abe, why would you tell Nihita about the Strigoi abductions?" I asked. Now that I think of it, it wasn't at all appropriate. She shouldn't know top secret guardian information. Especially now that we had learned about her being a spirit user.

Abe stared at me, confused. "I would never do that. Specially since we now know... about her abilities. I would never tell her." I stared at him, shocked. He seemed to be telling the truth, but then who would tell her? And why would she lie about it?

"Rose, you think about this too much." Abe continued, shrugging. "Things get around, and we're at the venue of the abductions. Of course she would know somehow." He paused, regarding me with a look. "I would appreciate if you didn't hamper her with this." So that was it. He didn't want me troubling his sweet, sweet n'er do wrong daughter. The irritation struck me hard. "Wouldn't dream of troubling your sweetling, old man." I replied angrily and left without turning back.

My phone chimed again. _Where are you? We're waiting at Her Highness' royal quarters. Get your corset. And hurry, little dhampir._ Adrian. I rushed towards Lissa's living quarters, aware that I was late.

I knocked the door and it flew open. Telekinesis was something Adrian and Lissa had just started practicing, and he was getting pretty good at it. Lissa was still bummed about not being able to travel dreams, though.

I was greeted by a full house- Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Lissa and even Dimitri. I was still angry at them both, but I didn't want the others to let on it.

"Alright, what's the rush?" I asked, thumping on a cozy chair. Everyone regarded me carefully, and Adrian finally let me on.

"We were all mildly curious about Hathway senior and the extent of her magical abilities, obviously." He took a sip from the drink he was holding and he was smirking, but I detected a nervousness in his voice. "But of course, her Highness would like to know about the details of the abductions from both you and Belikov." At that, his gaze flitted towards Dimitri and I caught a hint of the old anger pass in his eyes. Just then I remembered that they were both in the same room. And Adrian could not use his telekinetic abilities.

"We can't do that. It's protected guardian information." I glanced at Dimitri, despite my anger. He met my gaze and nodded. "I told them already, Roza." Lissa nodded. "I don't care. I'm the queen, and I demand to know." I smiled at her confidence, despite myself. "One of the few things a monarch doesn't have access to are guardian secrets. You can't do anything about this one, Liss and we're not giving it to either of you." I had tried to say it in a light tone, but it came off as angry and bitter. Which I was, given the situation. And everyone seemed to have caught it. "Brr. It's cold." Adrian mocked, rubbing his hands together and Christian wacked him. "Ozera, come on. Learn a thing or two from Ozera-Hathway senior. She's a messiah. Speaking of which, care to update us about her? I hope that's not top secret information. What say, cousin?" He turned towards Lissa who nodded with dismay, cleared hurt and upset over my coldness. "Did you know she was a spirit user?" She asked lightly.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, staring at her. "I met her a day earlier, Liss." I snapped, turning away from her.  
"Roza, calm down. She didn't-" Dimitri began.

The ugly anger reared its head again. I didn't know where it was coming from- I wasn't even connected to Lissa anymore. But I couldn't shake it off.

"Calm down? Calm down?" I sat up straighter, murder in my eyes. "I'm going to calm down whenever the hell she and everyone else stops blaming me for everything. Of course I didn't know!" I shouted.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, anger in her jade green eyes.

"Little dhampir, you seem overworked." Adrian neared me and placed a hand on my shoulder. His emerald green eyes gazed into mine. "Calm down." He replied and his voice seemed honey sweet. Calming down seemed like a good idea right now and-

My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. "How. Dare. You?" I gritted through my teeth. I shoved him hard and he fell down, his skull hitting the floor. "Adrian!" I heard Lissa shout and suddenly Eddie, Christian and Dimitri were on to me. Eddie and Dimitri held me back while Christian and Lissa crouched around Adrian. They didn't have to hold me, I had no intention of resisting. Apparently I'd shoved Adrian much harder than I intended, and he had gone unconcious. Guilt settled upon me and I shook off Dimitri and Eddie. "Are you crazy, Rose?" Christian hissed and Eddie and Dimitri stared at him in shock. Guardian training had caused them to be attentive and fast, but they still couldn't believe what I'd done. Neither could I, actually. I'd just shoved Adrian. Shoved him so hard that he's fell down and gone unconcious.

"Adrian? Adrian!" Lissa slapped him helplessly.

"Try some water." Eddie replied and left me to assist Christian and Lissa. Only Dimitri's touch lingered.

I hadn't known what was happening. I hadn't meant to injure Adrian. It was anger, so deep and full and strong and hot, that I hadn't been able to contain it. I had not only broken the guardian mantra of _they come first,_ but I'd also injured one of my friends. Seriously, I might add.

"I-I hadn't meant to..." I began lamely, even when I knew that I should remain quiet.

Lissa turned towards me and her green eyes blazed angrily. I saw Adrian stir after Eddie poured a whole glass of water on his face. Christian and Eddie were now helping him up. Lissa got up and walked towards me, her face neutral and yet angry. She stopped right in front of me and I heard Dimitri's sharp intake of breath.

"Lissa, don't-"

"No, Dimitri." She replied curtly, not taking her eyes off me. I stood straighter and was more scared of my best friend at the moment than I cared to admit.

"Leave. Get out." She whispered, her eyes blazing.

"Liss, you know I didn't mean to-" I began.

"Leave, Rose! I said leave! Get out of here and get out of my sight!" Her eyes welled with tears and she turned her gaze away. "I found out I had a sister too. I know it's hard, but I never did... this." She gestured towards the room. "I thought you were stronger than me, Rose. I found out my father cheated on my mother and he was her husband. They were _married._ And you-" She began but stopped.

But I knew what she meant.

"Dhampirs relations matter just as much as Moroi relations do." I tried to keep my voice from shaking. Abe meant to me more than I cared to admit. I'd lacked a fatherly figure ever since I was small, and only now did I realize how much I took him for granted until Nihita arrived. "I meant it when I said I didn't mean to hurt Adrian. But you have no right," I paused and took a breath. "You have no right to proclaim dhampir relations any lowly than Moroi ones. It's not," I hissed angrily, "the dhampir women's fault that the Moroi men have flings, knock them up and never return. It's not their fault that they were born into a race only meant to serve yours."

I turned and left them, without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

I immediately regretted the decision of my reckless speech. I was genuinely sorry for hurting Adrian, and I vowed to apologise to him the next thing. I made my way towards the guardian central, hoping to run into my mother. The list of the people I had to apologise to was too high.

"Rose?"

I turned to see Nihita, smiling down at me. "Nihita! You're... out already?" Hadn't I just seen her in the hospital ward hardly hours ago?

"The doctor said I was fit to leave if I wanted. Abe wanted me to stay for a day more but I couldn't bear it any more." She replied, rolling her eyes, smiling. Then her smile faltered, and her ice blue eyes regarded me nervously. "I was hoping if you'd, I don't know, take me to see Lissa maybe. And Adrian too." Her voice turned happy at the thought of Adrian, and I smiled to myself.

"I wish I could, but... me and Lissa aren't exactly on the greatest terms right now. You could go and talk to her." I replied, my heart turning heavy at the thought of Lissa being mad at me.

"I would but, wouldn't I need some sort of clearance to get to the Queen? Her guards wouldn't let me. I think." She replied, regarding me curiously. That's when I remembered. I was the only one on Lissa's guard duty today. The shortage of guardians had temporarily taken away Lissa's protection. I resisted the urge to smack myself.

"I need to get back to Lissa. Come on." I turned and rushed back, silently chastising myself.

"How are you doing? With your spirit?" I asked on our way back. "It must be hard to control it. That's how Lissa's was, once she started to use it again."

"It is, but the doctor said that he could prescribe me meds." She replied quietly. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed annoyed and frustrated at my question.

I was about to knock the door but then thought against it. I didn't want them to think that I had come to apologise. Nihita knocked lightly and the door creaked open.

Everyone stared at each other until Adrian got up from a chair and rushed to hug Nihita. I side-stepped, surprised at the sudden gesture. "Ozera-Mazur-Hathaway Senior. Always a pleasure. And Hathaway junior as well, obviously." He said, winking at me.

Nihita nodded, grinning, her fangs exposed. That shocked me even more. She looked relatively intimidating and powerful that way- with her fangs exposed- a total opposite of how insecure and nervous she looked usually.

"I'm not a Hathaway at all. You know that." She spotted Lissa. "Your Majesty." Nihita quickly sank to a curtsy, only now remembering Lissa. Lissa, too, was too shocked to see me again and stammered a hello. "Call me Lissa." She replied, smiling.

"Nihita here wanted to talk to Adrian and Lissa about her... magic. And I am on guardian duty. So, I'll be right outside." With that I exited the room, exhaling when I closed the door behind me.

I crossed my legs and sat outside the door. If any senior guardian were to see me right now, I would most definitely get into trouble for such a casual stance. As I shifted to make myself comfortable, something rumpled in my coat. I unbuttoned it and felt the mysterious envelop digging in my side. I took it out and inspected it. It's gold shone in dimming sun.

 _Spirit is eternal and the strongest. It's only fitting it is with the strongest. We're coming for her, Rose Hathaway. How long will you hide her in that castle of hers?_

Fear gripped me as I read the letter over and over again. Who was coming for Lissa?

Suddenly, I heard the door's handle shuffle and slumped my coat over the letter. Christian came out, eyeing me curiously.

"Very professional."

"Ha-ha." I hit him playfully on the leg as he grinned and flopped beside me.

"Are you alright, Rose?" He asked. The way his icy blue eyes regarded me was eerie similar to the way Nihita looked at me.

"Of course." I replied, and heard my voice crack. I picked up the sleeve of the coat draped over my legs, the envelop digging into my shins. I cleared my throat. "How's Adrian?"

"He's alright. Just a mild concussion, nothing serious." My heart sank. I hadn't meant to injure him at all, and now he has a concussion because of me. "Rose, we know you didn't mean it." I nodded absent mindedly, playing with the sleeve of the coat. "And you should know," He touched my arm, "That Lissa didn't mean it either."

Anger flared up inside me. "No, Christian. She _did_ mean that."

"No she didn't. She was upset and frustrated. Look, just talk it out-" He began but I cut him off.

"I will talk it out. _When_ she apologizes. Just because she's queen-"

"You know it's not because she's-"

We were interrupted by a guard running towards us frantically. I got up in alarm, my jacket sliding off my legs.

"Guardian Hathaway." He panted as his eyes flitted towards Christian nervously.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked as he knocked on Lissa's door frantically. Eddie opened the door, Dimtri trailing behind me.

"Guardian Romero. What's wrong?" Eddie asked in alarm.

"The bodies. They've been found. Of the abducted Moroi." He replied, his voice grim and nervous.

"The spirit users?" I asked, my eyes wide. Romero nodded, his eyes full of fear.

"What else, Guardian?" Dimitri growled.

"The bodies... they've been drained of all blood. Every single one. Drained and thrown over the wards." He replied, gulping. I saw Christian go pale. Lissa and Adrian came out, Nihita trailing behind them.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, her eyes flitting from me to Dimitri to Eddie.

"Nothing, Liss, get inside." I hissed, picking up my jacket and shrugging it on. I felt the familiar stake concealed in it's pocket. "All of you, get inside." I repeated, gesturing towards Adrian, Nihita and Christian.

"Where were the bodies found?" Dimitri asked, and I caught the shine of his silver stake concealed in his jacket.

"Near the East Prison."

The East Prison. I had found the letter there.

"All of you, stay in until one of us comes to get you." Eddie said, turning towards them all. "Only one of us, or Rose's mom. No. One. Else." They all nodded in unison. "Here, your keys, Ozera." Eddie threw the keys in the air and they fell down. Christian bent down to pick the keys up as I turned away.

"Come on, Roza." I heard Dimitri whisper. "Time to investigate."


	11. Chapter 11

The East Prison was flooding with guardians, and I sprinted towards the group. I spotted my mom in the corner, talking to a man in a black suit who was taking notes. When I neared them, I spotted a golden lilly tattooed on his cheek, indicating that he was an Alchemist. He said something to my mom and left as I reached them, bowing as a goodbye, refusing to touch my mom's outstretched hand. All Alchemists thought Moroi and Dhampirs to be evil freaks of nature, and this one was no different.

"Why was an Alchemist at sight?" I asked her and her brow creashed. "More abductions, this time in Las Vegas. Apparently two Moroi were abducted from the Witching Hour. Their families had no option but to contact the Alchemists." My heart sank. More abductions.

I didn't even know this many spirit users were out and about.

My mom started walking ahead and I followed her on wordlessly. We pushed our way to the front, and I flinched as I saw the bodies strewn on the ground. There were about seven of them, all drained of blood, their throats cut open. Their limbs were crooked and facing unnatural positions, and their eyes were hollow. I had seen many Strigoi and dead bodies, but somehow this seemed even more horrifying. These were real Moroi, not blood thirsty Strigoi. The sight made me remember an incident that took place in St. Vladmir's Academy a while ago, where the Strigoi broke the wards with the help of desperate humans and attacked our school.

"Roza. Are you okay?" I turned around to see Dimitri standing behind me. I nodded absentmindedly. "This was left with the bodies." He had a letter in his hands and I took it from him. I immediately recognised the paper; it was the same as the letter I'd found before, with two _S_ on the top, one of gold and the other red.

 _Not powerful enough._

I thumbed the letter, biting my lip. They killed _seven_ Moroi, because they weren't _powerful_ enough. What if they caught Lissa? What if she wasn't strong enough? No, No. She was strong enough. Her and Adrian and Sonya were one of the strongest spirit users alive. If they were caught, they wouldn't be killed. They would-

What was I thinking? I wouldn't _let_ them be caught. I would rather die than give Lissa over to the Strigoi.

"Roza? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked again. "What do you think, Comrade?" I snapped, frustrated. Seven Moroi dead. Killed like flies. "Lissa will be fine, Rose." Dimitri said quietly.

"And how do you know that, Comrade? Did you by any chance use your Zen skills to peek into the future?" My head had started to hurt, and I knew that I was hurting Dimitri like this, but I didn't care. Seven Moroi dead, and a letter that threatened Lissa directly.

"I know that because _you're_ her guardian. You're one of the best guardian I know. I'm positive that Lissa will be safe with you around."

My phone chimed suddenly, and I took it out of my coat's pocket. It was from Lissa, but not what I wanted. Not an apology, but an invitation.

 _We've got a royal dinner tonight. You're off guardian duty for today. Join me?_

Another message followed the last one.

 _Jill's coming too._

I bit my lip.

 _I'll be there. Obv._

I locked my phone and slid it into my pocket again. I turned to see Dimitri talking to my mother in a hushed voice. "What is it?" I asked.

"We're increasing Lissa's security. Royal dinners, parties, councils. We're assigning her three extra guardians. She's a top priority, with her spirit." But I knew better. Liss was a priority even without her spirit, but I supposed it made sense. "I cannot be on guardian duty. Royal commands." I patted my coat pocket. "Liss wants me at a fancy dinner."

"That's fine. We have to test the new guardians anyways. It will take a lot to fill the Rose Hathaway spot, though." Dimitri said, shooting me a grin, and just like that, the tension between us vanished.

"Guardian Belikov, what should we do with the bodies?" A guardian called out, and Dimitri's grin vanished. "I doubt there's some magical residue on the bodies. It seems a cut and throw case. Identify them and have their families notified. I'll talk to them personally." He replied in a dimmed tone. "Then have them cremated with the high honours." The guardian nodded and left. Dimitri turned towards me, a dark look on his face.

"The note has put me on edge, Roza. I wish we had more of them. More leads; who they're targetting next." He sighed and I felt so guilty that I wanted to blurt the truth about the note out. But I couldn't. I couldn't let whoever it was know that I found the note or that it affected me in some way. I needed to stay stoic and blank. I needed to be a guardian.

But right now, I had a fancy royal dinner party to attend.


	12. Chapter 12

I knocked on Lissa's door, my nerves bundling. I had stoicly agreed to come to the dinner, but now I wasn't so sure. I was still mad at Lissa for saying what she had said, and I wouldn't forgive that easily.

She opened her door, her head tilted to a side as she talked on her phone. "Uh-uh. Yes, I'll give you a call soon. Thanks." She clicked the phone off, and dropped it in the purse she was carrying. "You look pretty." She remarked, but I knew. I had curled my hair and I wore a black, A-line dress fitted from the top with heels that killed my ankles. Guardian duty hardly gave me opportunities to dress fancy, and I took every opportunity I got. It might also have something to do with the fact that Dimitri was coming and would be on guardian duty.

"You look nice too." Her hair was up in an artfully styled bun, and she wore a rhinestone-studded dress that was below her knees. She looked regal and beautiful, just like a queen.

"Thanks. Come in?" I shook my head stiffly and she pursed her lips. "Look Rose, I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said that about Nihita and-"

"You think this is about Nihita?" I laughed bitterly. "Well, yeah, it _is_ about her too. But Liss, it's about the fact that you, _our queen_ , think this about the _whole_ dhampir race. That our women are whores and Moroi men using them is nothing."

"Rose, I know you're mad. I don't agree with the 'whore' mentality just as much as you do, but the fact is that it _does_ happen. It's awful but it happens. And it doesn't happen as much in Moroi. So-"

"So, your family relations are much purer and bastard-less? Ironic, considering how your whole claim to the throne depends upon your illegal sister. Who you treat like shit, by the way." Her pale cheeks reddened with anger, and she opened her mouth to retort, when one of her guardian interrupted her. "Your Majesty, we have to leave." She nodded and then turned her blazing green eyes to me. "Rose will take a seperate car." The guardian nodded and she turned away from me without another word. Another guardian lead me to my car and I sighed in annoyance.

This was not a good day.

The dinner was in a fancy banquet that had been reserved especially for the queen and her esteemed guests. A valet opened the door and helped me out, and I saw Lissa, Adrian and Christian get out from the other car. "There's our dhampir." Adrian exclaimed, and I smelled cloves on him. He mock-peeked behind at my car and widened his eyes. "No Belikov? I assumed your were coming alone because you and Mr. Bad-Ass Russian wanted to get hot?"

"Shut up, Adrian." I snarled, and walked towards Lissa. "Thanks for the isolation vehicle. I enjoyed myself a lot."

"Good." She replied coldly. "Brrr. You both need some warming up." Christian remarked, eyeing us both. "True. Especially you, Rose. We don't want Jailbat getting negative vibes from anyone but Her Majesty." He replied with a grin, his fangs flashing. Christian suppressed a laughter, but Lissa reflected my anger. "Shut up, Adrian." She snapped and made her way inside without another word. Christian followed, shooting us an apologetic look. "Aren't you going in?" I asked Adrian, who had taken out a cigarette and was lighting it. "Nah, I'm going to wait for Jailbait. You can go." He smiled at me before huffing from his light. "Adrian, I'm sorry for hurting you-"

"All's well, little dhampir. Your push earned me a little extra attention from Hathaway Senior." He replied with a grin. My mood immediately darkened and I looked away. "You okay, Rose?" Adrian called out as I stormed in. I had no reason to be petty, but I couldn't help it. Nihita was a sore spot.

The air conditioning inside made the hairs on my airs stand, and I rubbed my palms. "What happened to the air conditioning?" I asked a guardian nearby, realizing that the temprature kept decreasing each minute. "We don't know, Guardian Hathaway. It's a malfunction, but we're working on fixing it." He replied with an apologetic look. Around me, even the guardians on duty were shivering too. Dimitri approached me, breaking protocol, and handed me his jacket. "Won't you be cold?"

"I'm from Serbia, Roza. We get way worse cold." He grinned and wrapped me around. I looked around for Lissa. She had two guardians' jackets piled up over her gown.

"What's wrong with the air conditioning?" I asked Lissa, who just shook her head. A Moroi in a crisp jacket suit escorted me to my chair, and we sat. Lissa sat at the head, Christian and I on either of her sides. A few other important royals sat too, when suddenly Adrian entered, Jill following behind him. I couldn't help the smile off of my face. It had been months since I had seen Jill, with her off at St. Vladmir's. She looked positively regal tonight- Her unruly brown curls were up in a messy bun, stray tendrils framing her heart shaped face. She wore a light blue dress that dropped at her sleeves, fit snugly at the waist and then flared till it hit her knees. She walked with poise, just like a princess should, but her emerald green eyes, so much like Liss's, betrayed her. She was anxious with being in the same room as Lissa, and as was she. Liss's face was pale and taut, and she was biting her lip. I saw Christian clutch her hand from under the table, and she shot him a grateful smile.

We all stood up as Jill approached, all except Lissa, who gave a curt nod. After Adrian and Jill were seated, the waiters brought out the food, which was in too small of portions for me.

"So, Jailbat, how's school?" Adrian asked as he sipped his wine.

"Adrian, she's Princess Jill at court. Not Jailbait." I said, and Jill turned towards me, mortified. "She's Jailbait to me, court or elsewhere." His voice had a small bite, just like it had every time he regarded me directly. I rolled my eyes.

"School's fine. We're learning about the history of elements."

"Did you learn any fancy tricks with water, yet?" Christian piped in, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Jill grinned back and raised her palm, just as the wine from all of our glasses levitated up into globs dancing at the rim of our glasses.

"That's hardly appropriate, Jill." Lissa cut in, fixing Jill with a cold look. "This is a royal dinner." "Loosen up, cousin." Adrian replied, shooting Lissa a glare.

"Yeah, Liss. It's just innocent fun." I backed up, looking at her worriedly.

"No, it's fine." Jill replied, her voice small. "I'm sorry, Lissa." She lowered the globs back into the glass and everyone continued eating.

"The hell? Why is the room so cold?" Adrian said after a while, dropping his fork and rubbing his hands furiously. I had noticed the temperature decrease too, and it must've been a lot for a guardian to notice.

"You must be like a hot water bottle right now, Christian." Adrian added and I laughed.

"Need a hug, darling?" Christian asked, puckering up his lips.

The boom of the dynamite shook the room.

Everyone scrambled beneath their chairs, and the guardians rushed towards Lissa. The roof had been blown up, and in came vampires- _Moroi_ \- dropping down in alarming numbers. The cold had slowed the guardians, and as everyone collectively ran towards Lissa, I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. I rushed towards Lissa to protect, when a gut- wrenching cry echoed through the room.

 _Jill._

I ran towards the other end of the room, but I was too late. I saw Eddie- bloodied and bruised- plunge a stake into the Moroi's heart. Stakes were for Strigoi, but it was still silver and Moroi could be killed with it. Around Eddie were bodies- about twelve of them and I gasped. He had killed them all, alone.

And amongst those bodies...

Amongst those bodies lay Jill's, un-moving and without breathing, a bloodied knife beside her chest. Someone had taken it out, for it had been plunged in.

It was Adrian. Adrian, who now lay beside Jill's body, his clothes and face and hands bloodied. His palms were on her chest, and I didn't know what he was doing, what he was saying. I felt Lissa beside me, but as soon as I leaned to sprint towards Jill, Lissa clutched my shoulder tightly, her green eyes glazed. "He's doing it Rose..." She whispered.

I saw Christian run towards Jill, but Eddie smacked into him, holding him back. "Lissa! Help Adrian, go! What are you doing?" Christian screamed, and my eyes widened. I pushed at Lissa, who stood standing, staring. I turned towards Adrian, panic and fear swirling in me. I ran towards Jill's body despite Lissa or Eddie's qualms.

"Adrian?" I whispered, my voice trembling. Adrian lifted his head, and turned his eyes towards me. I took a step back, my knees buckling, as I fell down. It wasn't because of Adrian's blood stained face, or the insanity on his face. It was his eyes, that when he turned towards me were no longer green. They were more golden than the sun. I stared at him, at the unnatural happening in front of me.

"Rose..." He whispered. "Don't worry." His words were slurring and he narrowed his eyes. "She'll be fine now." He managed when a spasm hit him. His eyes widened, as did mine. It was as though their was a wave of golden in his eyes that was being washed, overcome by a wave of green. It was the last thing that happened before he fainted head first on the floor, his eyes shut.

And Jill's eyes opened.


End file.
